


The Odds Are Against Us

by SharpieSam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieSam/pseuds/SharpieSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot has been working nonstop for the past few days, and it's worrying all the gems, especially Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odds Are Against Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auddish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddish/gifts).



“No.” Jasper said bluntly.

“Jasper, hand them over.” Peridot said through grit teeth.

“No.” Jasper repeated.

“Jasper, so help me I will go up there and retrieve them myself!” Peridot yelped flailing her arms. Jasper currently had Peridot’s tool box in her grasp and far higher than the small gem could reach.

“No. Peridot, you have been working nonstop for the past week. I don’t care if you don’t need to sleep, you still need to stop and take a breather.” Jasper noted. The smaller gem looked like a mess. Her hair was frayed at the ends and barely even resembled a diamond anymore. Her visor was crooked and she didn’t even seem to be standing straight. She looked like she was leaning more to her left. Her hands and feet were covered in dirt and grime and so was her face. Peridot was a complete exhausted mess.

“Jasper, we need to get this done _immediately._ ” Peridot stomped her foot with irritation. “Why can’t you understand the severity of the situation?”

“I think I understand the severity, Peridot. Have you looked at yourself? You _seriously_ need to relax.” Jasper said, not putting the toolbox down. Peridot was fuming. Her cheeks were dark green with anger.

“Jasper! So help me I will go to the Crystal Gems and get them to get my tools!” Peridot threatened.

“And they won’t help you. Honestly, Peridot, they’re the ones that sent me here.” Jasper said with an angry expression. “You haven’t been back to the temple in days. They thought you ran off back to Yellow Diamond.”

“How insulting! They think I would-?” Peridot yelled.

“No, I’m sure they didn’t mean it, but Steven was worried too. The poor boy didn’t get sleep because he was afraid something happened to you. Honestly, I can’t believe you’re selfish enough to make Steven worry.” Jasper shook her head. Peridot seemed to shrink back at this. She cared about Steven, and to hear that she had hurt him indirectly really made her feel bad. Peridot sighed and sat back on the ground with defeat. Jasper looked at Peridot with a confused look and hesitantly sat next to Peridot, making sure to keep the tool box close in case Peridot wanted to do anything tricky. “I just wanted to make more tech that could protect us from Homeworld. Jasper, no doubt Homeworld is sending ships after us. How are we going to fight them?” Peridot hugged her knees with worry. Jasper frowned but she understood why Peridot felt this way. It wasn’t easy to go against Homeworld. Even Jasper was scared, and she was the biggest of the group. Seeing that Peridot had her guard down, Jasper decided to make an effort to help the smaller technician.

Jasper lifted Peridot up and plopped her onto her lap. Peridot sank into Jasper’s lap with a surprised yelp looked at Jasper with shock.

“J-Jasper! What-?”

“I’m scared, Peridot.” Jasper admitted. Peridot’s eyes widened. She had never imagined she would hear that from Jasper. Jasper had fought more wars than Peridot had data on and the great warrior was _scared?_ “Peridot, the odds are against us. I think you know that as well as I do….” Jasper gulped, trying to form her words. “But we’re not going to do this alone. We are the Crystal Gems.” Jasper said boldly. Peridot’s eyes went wide at Jasper’s words. She was right. Nothing could explain how they had won the war against Homeworld, but they did against all odds. If they could do it once, who’s to say they couldn’t do it again?  


End file.
